One Time Won't Hurt
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: Castiel stops at a wedding on his way to see the Winchesters. At the wedding he meets a woman who makes him feel human at least one time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**I'm working on a long story, The Bell Witch. I just needed to take a quick break and write something light and fluffy. This is a one shot about Castiel being in love. My first smut piece, I tried to keep it a little classy. **

**Check out the Bell Witch if you like this, not to solicit other stories, but I'm pretty dedicated to it and would like some feedback. **

**Reviews are greatly desired! I love hearing feedback, negative or positive!**

Castiel loved weddings. The human tradition was one of his favorites to observe. It did not matter if it was Catholic, Protestant, Buddhist, Hindi, or any other kind of wedding; any time a man and woman pledged themselves together for all eternity was a beautiful thing.

Castiel had been going to talk with the Winchesters on orders from Michael, basically to tell Sam to stop being demonic and to tell Dean to stop being a dick. So, Castiel did not feel too bad about missing that meeting. _One time won't hurt_ he had thought at the time.

This wedding had stopped him. By human standards it was rather low brow. The ceremony was on a beach, with the bride and bridesmaids wearing sundresses and the groom and groomsmen wearing khaki's, white shirts, and no shoes. Following the ceremony there was to be a beach bonfire with acoustic music. There were no decorative flowers, and the witnesses only numbered to twenty. The couple was emanating love. Their love was supported by the love, friendship, and devotion of those around them. All together, it was the most beautiful wedding Castiel had ever seen.

The people in attendance gave Castiel a feeling like hope. He had not seen pure love like this from humans in a long time. This group reminded him that humans were also his Father's children, they made him see why his Father bothered to save them. If love this powerful existed in such a small group, it could become even larger if the rest of the race took hold.

Given that it was such a small assembly, it would be difficult for Castiel to fit in. But he was going to try. He stripped himself of his trenchcoat, tie, socks, and shoes, and headed for the beach. Not wanting to entirely blend in with the groomsmen he rolled up him pant legs and shirt sleeves. He was delighted to find an empty folding chair in the back of the assembly, maybe he could just look like a tourist wanting to see a "local" wedding?

The ceremony was amazing. Very short, but the couple had used the traditional vows, which Castiel liked. Scanning the bridal party to get glimpses of their pride and joy for their friends, Castiel stopped on one bridesmaid. She was in fact the maid-of-honor and the bride's sister, but Castiel did not know that. Her sundress was a halter top which stopped just above her bustline to maintain modesty. It was long and flowy at the bottom. The colors were pale green and cream which complimented the woman's tan skin and dark hair well. She was beeming at her sister, every good emotion imaginable was coming from her and aimed at her sister and new brother-in-law.

Catiel could not take his eyes off her. He found himself imagining every curve of her face, every curl of her hair, and most of all her deep brown eyes. He imagined watching those eyes look up at him from his arms, imagined her skin feeling soft, and her face showing happiness just at being with him. Castiel shook his head and begrudgingly looked away. _Those thoughts are improper and borderline sinful. _He rose from his chair and went for a walk along the beach.

* * *

Night had fallen and Castiel found himself back to where the wedding had taken place. The crowd had grown to about fifty people now, and Castiel felt comfortable that he could mix in unnoticed. Despite his reservations, he wanted to see the maid-of-honor again. He took a step forward to go into the crowd when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, you were at the wedding? I've never seen you before. Are you a friend of Eric's?" Castiel turned to see the questioner was none other than the woman he had eyed before. She looked different now. Her hair was more windblown and the light from the fire danced across her skin.

"No, I do not know Eric." Castiel hoped this would work, "I'm just a tourist, I saw the wedding and wanted to know how they were done around here."

The woman laughed a little, "This wasn't your typical wedding. It was last minute and low budget. Trust me, this close to LA, this was considered a pauper's wedding." She was leaning up against a rock while she spoke. Castiel imagined pressing his body against hers while using the rock for support. Then he dearly wished none of his brothers or sisters were anywhere around to hear his thoughts.

"Well, I thought it was beautiful." Castiel gave her something he rarely used, a real smile.

"Ya, it was. I'm Addison, by the way." She stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Castiel." Perhaps it was a bit rude and short, but he had taken her hand and so help him her skin was as soft as he imagined.

"Castiel," Addison repeated, and Castiel loved how it sounded coming from her, "that's gorgeous." They were still holding each others hand and Addison looked into Castiel's eyes and could not break away. It was him who eventually lost eye contact and retracted his hand. _ I should not have stayed here. _

_."_Addison, perhaps you should get back to your party." He didn't want her to go. But he did not want to go down the path they were headed if she stayed.

"I could. Or, we could go for a nice moonlit walk on the beach." Addison laughed at how cliche that was. Castiel laughed, not because he knew it was cliche, but because he loved the sound of her laugh so much.

"Okay, a walk it is." The two began down the same trail Castiel had gotten finished with a few minutes earlier. Along the way Castiel learned everything about Addison. Her favorite color was yellow, like the sun, she loved old hymns, hated clowns, and thought that raisins were humiliated grapes. Beyond the trivial, her best friend was her sister, Alice, who had just been married, their parents had died a year and a half ago in a car accident, and Eric was Alice's soulmate. Addison had never been in love, but imagined she would know it when she saw it.

Addison only learned that Castiel was a tax accountant, and that his name meant "fortress".

They came to an abandoned lifeguard tower and stopped for no real reason, maybe a break, maybe they had nothing left to say, they didn't know. Addison leaned against the tower like she had the rock. This time, Castiel did press his body against her. He put his hands on the wall by both sides of her face.

"Addison, I have never done this before..." Castiel was silenced by her fingers touching his lips. Then she reached her head up to his and pressed their lips together. Castiel felt her arms circle around to the back of his neck and, perhaps on instinct, placed his arms around to the small of her back. The kiss intensified and Castiel began to lightly move his hands up and down her bare back. His lips left hers and began to trail down to her neck, and eventually the line of her halter top. She arched her entire body to him and raised her eyes to the stars; a moan escaped her lips.

Castiel suddenly stopped and backed away from her. "Addison, I...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong, a sin."

Addison stepped forward and placed his head in her hands. "Castiel, I don't just do this. I'm not some whore who just makes out with random men on the beach. There is something about you," Addison lowered her eyes, for a minute she struggled for the words. "I can't place it. But I _feel_ something with you. Some kind of connection. I know you feel it too, I see it in the way you look at me. Please, just for tonight, don't do what you should."

Her words struck a chord with Castiel. She made it sound like he could take a night off from being a soldier of the Lord, and just be human. _One time won't hurt._ Even though all logic told him not to, he kissed her again. Slowly they made their way back to the tower and Castiel followed her up the stairs.

Inside the little room they joined lips again. Castiel had never felt anything like this. It was as if he know longer controlled the body he was in. But it was all Castiel that responded to her every move. His fingers untied the back of her dress, and his eyes took in her form as the dress slid slowly off. She took off his shirt and ran her hands down from his chest to his belt line. She undid his belt and he was pants less a second later. She walked away from him and he mourned at the loss of touch. He quickly got over it when as he watched her lay down on a towel that had been left. He lay down beside her and stroked her legs, stomach, breasts, chin, and face. She gasped suddenly as one of his fingers entered her. Then moaned when a second one joined. Castiel kissed her and moved so that he was on top of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked while cupping one of her breasts. She was breathing heavy, and the words did not easily come, she managed a husky "yes" and arched herself towards him. He entered slowly, nervous, not wanting to hurt her or cheapen the moment. He began to move in and out of her and her moans came more often. "Addison" he whispered her name in her ear.

"Castiel!" She was close to screaming. He quickened his pace at the sound of his name, not able to hold himself back much more.

"Castiel!" This time it was a scream as she climaxed. She tightened around him and the sensation made him climax as well.

"Addison" he whispered again, no longer moving, but still inside her.

The couple fell asleep and Addison was content just to be in his arms.

* * *

It pained Castiel to leave her alone, but it was for the best. He could not stay and love a human, but he would watch her and hope that she was happy. For now, he had to get to the Winchesters, there was a war to fight.


End file.
